Dos nuevas identificaciones
by Naraiel
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya es una gerente de un hotel, que se ve envuelta en dos problemas que cambiaran de algun modo su vida actual al encontrarse con un sexy agente pelirrojo. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí pongo de nuevo la historia... ¿el motivo? Tan simple como que se me había olvidado poner lo que todo el mundo sabe.. Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, son propiedad de _Nobuhiro Watsuki. _**

**Este ff es un AU que tendrá varias parejas, pero las principales serán K&K, A&M y S&M. **

**Sin más, que lo disfruten. **

Capítulo 1º

**Sin licencia**

Al atardecer, las gotas de agua caían a raudales sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Éstas jugaban con los grandes rascacielos a crear armoniosas cascadas, creando un efecto multicolor con los últimos rayos del sol. Pero este lindo paisaje no era admirado por los ciudadanos de la villa, mas bien corrían como espantados a refugiarse a sus casas tras una jornada de trabajo.

Y así lo hubiera hecho la joven Kamiya si no tuviera que encontrarse en aquella aula, admirando aquél espectáculo de la naturaleza porque no aguantaba ni un minuto más de su estancia en el lugar donde estaba.

Con resignación, suspiró profundamente intentando recordar el motivo de su presencia en aquella sala.

-----FlashBack----

El celular de la pelinegra sonaba en el asiento trasero de su coche mientras conducía alegre y tarareaba una canción que ponían en la radio. Pensó en no contestarlo, porque aparte de odiar a esos insufribles grillos (como ella denominaba a los móviles), iba conduciendo y no quería ser multada. Pero el aparato no dejaba de sonar, así que aparcó en el primer hueco que encontró y contestó.

- Moshi, moshi

- ¡Jo-chan¡¡¡Ya era hora! Soy yo Sano, no quiero que reproches lo que te voy a decir¡solo hazlo! Megumi está mal¡ven ahora mismo! Hasta hora

- ¿Qué ha pasa...

Mas no pudo terminar la frase ya que la comunicación fue cortada. Sin pensárselo dos veces, arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad por la ciudad. Normalmente Sanosuke no estaba tan serio cuando hablaba y mucho menos exigía de esa forma, lo que incrementaba más su preocupación por Megumi.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que casi choca con un coche al saltarse un semáforo en rojo. Y no habría tenido registrado tal hecho de no haber sido perseguida y detenida por el conductor de éste. Sí, efectivamente, su "buena suerte" jugó su mejor baza para que el manejante de aquél vehículo fuera un policía.

Tras una hora en comisaría sin poder llamar a nadie, pagó una considerable multa. Pensó que todo quedaría ahí, pero no, el inspector Saito la informó que retendrían su coche y su licencia hasta que pasara el examen de conducir de nuevo, ya que había sido considerada como "persona con conducta temeraria al volante".

También la dijo que a fuera le esperaba unas personas. Salió y se encontró a todos sus amigos en perfecto estado, sobre todo Megumi que se reía y hacía comentarios jocosos sobre Tanukis alocadas al volante. Con la furia que caracteriza a una buena Kamiya, les gritó a todos, en especial a cierto cabeza de pollo, que porqué le habían dicho aquello. A lo que contestaron que tenían una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños, ya que era ese día y como estaba tan ocupada en su trabajo ni se había acordado. Por lo que la pelinegra no pudo chillarles más y se fueron a su casa a celebrar su vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

-----Fin FlashBack----

De eso hacía 5 días. Ahora ella estaba allí, en las clases de recuperación de licencia. Se sentía como en el colegio, todo lleno de gente que no la respondían ni un "hola" al entrar por la puerta. Sí definitivamente, esto sería su nuevo calvario.

- Bueno resígnate Kaoru, sólo serán dos semanas – se murmuró para tranquilizarse.

- No eres la única que debe tener paciencia – dijo una mujer que estaba al lado de ella.

- ¡Oh! – Miró a la castaña.

- Mi nombre es Saito, Tokio Saito.

- Encantada Kaoru Kamiya.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si puedo saber claro.

- Me gastaron una pequeña broma mis amigos, me asusté mucho pensando que algo malo había pasado y me pasé de velocidad, aparte de algún que otro semáforo... Pero mi aventura no duró mucho, me pilló un "pitufo" que me trajo a conocer las instalaciones de este edificio. – Su compañera empezó a reír.

- Perdón, pero me ha gustado esa última frase... quizá le llame así a mi marido cuando llegue a casa... es otro Pitufo. Yo estoy aquí porque estaba limpiando mi coche en el garaje. Iba a quitar la alfombrilla que tengo debajo de los pedales cuando me caí y apreté el acelerador con la mano... el caso es que el jeep salió disparado contra una vitrina que tiene mi marido allí, donde guarda su colección de espadas, y se rompió toda. Me denunció por "Destrozar propiedad privada". Luego me quitó el permiso y me obliga a asistir a estas clases.

- Vaya carácter que tiene su esposo...

- Cierto, pero...yo tengo más. Pienso vengarme pronto. Estoy pensando la mejor manera de hacerlo... – Sonríe maliciosamente.

En ese preciso instante entraron dos policías, uno muy alto de pelo negro y ojos ambarinos y otro más bajo, con el pelo rojo como el fuego y con unos iris en los que se observaba la mezcla de color violeta y ámbar.

- Como ustedes ya sabe, soy el inspector Saito, Hajime y él es el señor Himura, Kenshin. Han sido metidos en este programa para que dejen de ser un peligro a la sociedad por su forma de conducir. Mi compañero y yo les impartiremos las clases y les evaluaremos.

- ¡Kuso! – Kaoru miró a Tokio, quien había maldecido poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Hay algún problema señora? – Dio media sonrisa el tutor que estaba hablando.

- Sí¿forzosamente tienen que ser ustedes dos? Porque no me parece bien que un zanahoria y un viejo lobo nos den clases. – Los asistentes no podían más q reprimir la risa ante el desafío de aquella mujer. Kaoru la daba señas para que se callara.

- Vaya, como siga así va a estar aquí durante meses... señora. – La mujer se sentó otra vez.

- Bien – Habló el pelirrojo – Comenzaré a pasar lista, y vendrán a firmar en esta hoja que tengo en mi mano para quedar constancia de que han asistido a las clases. Sólo podrán estar exentos dos días, sino despídanse de manejar un volante. – Empezó a nombrar alfabéticamente a los 12 asistentes.

- Esto es peor que el colegio.. raro es que no nos pidan el color de la ropa interior para quedar constancia de que estuvieron las prendas escuchando a estos señores también – Murmuró la pelinegra con ironía, lo que provocó que tanto su compañera como ella empezaran a reír por lo bajo, olvidándose de todo.

- Kamiya...Kaoru Kamiya.. – Kenshin levantó la mirada – Kamiya... ¿Está la señorita Kaoru Kamiya? – Sus ojos se posaron en las dos únicas personas que no habían firmado aún y que cuchicheaban por lo bajo sin hacer caso.

- Bien no está... Saito... Tokio Saito – Nada, las mujeres parecían inmersas en su mundo.

- Perfecto, parece que no han asistido. Tendrán su primera falta. – Terminó de aclarar el pelinegro.

Los dos hombres dieron la clase sin mayor complicación, aunque furtivamente ojeaban a ciertas mujeres que se habían dedicado a hablar sin parar en murmullos mientras tiraban pequeños papeles por el suelo para pasar el tiempo.

Cuando terminó la clase iban a salir pero una mano las cerró la puerta.

- ¿Y ustedes dos quienes son? – Preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca Kenshin.

- ¿A qué viene eso Himura? – Dijo Tokio – ¿Tan zanahoria eres que no recuerdas q soy la esposa de este.. – señaló a Saito- de esto... de este viejo lobo? – Kaoru abrió los ojos ante tal revelación. – Y esta preciosidad de ojos azules es la señorita Kamiya, Kaoru.

- Pues creo que no... mas bien que son unas farsantes – Tras soltar esa frase el "lobo" sacó un cigarro y empezó a fumar, tirándolas un poco el humo a la cara.

- ¿CÓMO! – Gritaron las dos indignadas

- Mi compañero tiene razón – Kenshin sacó unos papeles – Ven... - les entregó uno de ellos – Nombré a esas dos personas y no han firmado... por lo que es notable que no estaban. Es una pena, ahora tienen una falta, a la siguiente... lo pierden todo – les guiña un ojo.

- ¡Mou¡Pero si sí que estamos! – Explotó la ojiazul – Quizá nos nombraste muy bajo y no te oímos, pero hemos estado en clase. Tienes que dejarnos firmar

- Uhmm suponiendo que os crea que sois vosotras.. podéis decirme de qué iba la clase.

- Pues... – Tragó saliva, luego miró de reojo a Tokio quien parecía igual que ella de perdida, mientras buscaba en la pizarra alguna pista pero estaba completamente borrada. – pues de conducir correctamente.

- No tienen ni idea, quizá los papelitos que rompieron supieran más que ustedes.. ahí venía el programa a seguir estos días – Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para las dos.

- Bien, dicho todo nos vamos. Tokio, cuando llegue a casa prepárame una botella de sake para brindar por tu buen comienzo en las clases - Empezó a reír mientras abría la puerta.

Los dos agentes salieron y dejaron a dos mujeres rojas de rabia y con muchas pero que muchas ansias de venganza.

------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **Siento mucho el tener el despiste de no poner que el Declaimer, soy nueva en lo que se refiere a la escritura de fics en esta web y tardé mi tiempo en saber cómo se podía colocar uno en la misma... ejem... --U una lástima de mujer que es una.

Pero quiero agradecer a las **4 personas, **que ya me habían dejado un review y me han dado mucha alegría al saber que a alguien le había gustado:

- **CiNtHiA: **Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y me alegro que te gustara; - **Ane himura: **Me alegro que te gustara la convinación de Kenshin con Saito como aliados y tranquila que me portaré un poquito mal jejeje. Gracias por tus ánimos tanto en el fic como sobre el otro tema de cierto one-shot ;-); **- Gabyhyatt: **En contestación a tú review te diré que sí, jeje Tokio hará de las suyas más adelante ya que cierto lobito se ha portado muy mal. Muchas gracias por leer el fic; **- Naoko L-K: **Me ha gustado mucho ver que te has divertido con el empiece de la historia, si te he sacado al menos una sonrisa me doy por satisfecha en mi primer intento de fic. Muchas gracias también a típor leerlo e intentaré actualizar pronto.

**Ahora sí me despido y a partir de ahora intentaré contestar a los reviews a través de la opción de correo ya que sino he leído por ahí que lo borran los administradores... por favor que alguien me confirme este punto para estar segura de cómo funciona un poco mejor la web.****Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y siento mucho haber tenido que subir el anterio dos veces por una equivocación.

**Con permiso dedico este capítulo a ANE HIMURA por haber aguantado todas mis preguntas de cómo postear ffs y por todas las instrucciones que me ha dejado. ¡GRACIAS!**

Y ahora... Lo que todos/as sabemos Rurouni Kenshin es una creación del Watsuki.

Capítulo 2º

**Dos cafés matinales**

Al día siguiente, la mañana se presentó clara y despejada. Los ángeles habían dejado de llorar sobre la ciudad pero eso no quitaba que algunas personas les acompañaran en su alegría. Ese era el caso de Kaoru.

Se había levantado pronto para ir al trabajo, como todos los días lo primero que hizo fue darse su ducha matutina pero hubo un imprevisto, el calentador había dejado de funcionar en la noche y se enteró de la forma más cruel, un chorro potente de agua helada.

Resignada salió del baño, se vistió y miró el reloj. Si quería ir a tomar su café a su bar preferido debía salir al instante, sin poder escuchar las noticias en la radio. Gruñendo y maldiciendo a todo el cuerpo de seguridad salió de su casa corriendo.

Un hombre pelirrojo conducía lentamente por las calles. Aunque sus manos y sus ojos estaban puestos en la carretera, su mente estaba concentrada en lo que haría esa mañana y las siguientes. Su jefe le había obligado a tomarse unas "vacaciones" porque estaba muy tenso últimamente, a parte de malhumorado consigo mismo y con todo el que le rodeaba, desde que el mayor traficante de humanos se escapó de la última redada en la que estaba al mando.

- Maldito Shishio... – Dio un golpetazo al volante.- No sólo consigue seguir con sus fechorías mientras se burla de todos, sino que además, por su culpa he sido obligado a dar esas bobas clases hasta que pueda volver al caso cuando Hiko lo vea conveniente.

Su atención se desvió al semáforo en rojo que tenía delante. Paró el coche y esperó que pasaran los peatones cuando algo le llamó la atención. Una mujer corría entre ellos mientras intentaba hacerse una coleta alta con un lazo, con la dificultad de tener un maletín de mano que interfería en su cometido. La escena era cuanto menos pintoresca y graciosa.

- ¡Mou¡Condenado cacharro para hojas! – Gritó la pelinegra.

Kaoru tras explotar su frustración contra aquel objeto, se serenó un poco. Se acercó al primer coche que tenía delante, dejó en el capó de éste el maletín y se dispuso a rehacerse su peinado sin importarle las miradas atónitas de los demás viandantes.

Kenshin abrió la boca perplejo, aquella mujer utilizaba su coche como una mesa. Pero lo que más le impactó fue cuando reconoció aquella figura y esas facciones inconfundibles... Era la señorita Kamiya. Y justo cuando salía de su trance para poder bajar la ventanilla y hablarle, la chica ya no estaba. Buscó con sus ojos a la joven y la vio entrando en el café que había al lado, eso le recordó que no había desayunado y bien podía hacerlo allí, de paso charlar con su viejo amigo de la universidad.

El Akebeco, aquella mañana estaba bastante agitado. Era uno de los mejores bares de la zona y solía ser un sitio de reunión para las personas que trabajaban en las oficinas cercanas a éste antes de entrar a su jornada laboral.

Como todos los días, la ojiazul entró en el bar y se sentó detrás de la barra esperando a ser atendida mientras leía su periódico preferido "El Diario Local de Tokio".

- Buenos días Jo-chan, a ver si adivino lo que quieres... café solo y sin azúcar.

- Exactamente Sano y de buenos días nada... más bien son malos – resopló desalentada.

- ¿Y eso? Es raro en ti verte tan decaída... ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Je! Si no lo recuerdas ayer tuve mi primera clase de circulación para recuperar mi vehículo, el cuál me hace bastante falta para moverme por la ciudad y llegar al hotel que dirijo, a una hora adecuada sin tener que levantarme tan pronto... Y sabes perfectamente que odio levantarme tan temprano.

- Vamos tan poco habrá sido para tanto – El pobre castaño intentaba contener la risa al imaginarse a su amiga recién levantada con unas ganas asesinas de destrozar el despertador.

- Di lo que quieras, pero llevo un día de perros y encima esta tarde tendré que aguantar a los dos pedantes que dan las charlas, sobretodo al baka que ayer me puso falta de asistencia... ¡mira que es idiota!

- Vaya, que bellas palabras "señorita" – Dijo una voz un tanto irónica detrás de ella.

La chica cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. No podía tener tan mala suerte, seguro que era su cabeza haciéndola pasar un mal rato. Se negaba rotundamente a creer que aquella voz fuera la de...

- ¡Kenshin! Buenos días amigo, pensaba que esta semana no te levantarías pronto. ¿No estabas de relax?

- Hola Sano, pues ya ves, aunque no he venido tan pronto como otros días el café no lo perdono ni estando de medio-vacaciones. – Se sentó en la banqueta al lado de Kaoru. – Por cierto... ¿no me presentas a la señorita?

- ¡Claro! Ella es una gran amiga de mi hermana Tae, se llama...

- Déjalo, no hace falta que digas más. Él y yo ya nos conocemos – Encaró a Kenshin.- Me retiro, no quiero tener traumas desde por la mañana por haber estado al lado de Don Agente - Tras coger su café se marchó a sentarse a una mesa lejana.

- Vaya... ¿De qué..?

- Yo fui el idiota que no le dejó firmar. Es toda una mujer de carácter ¿Eh?

- Y que lo digas amigo – no puedo aguantar una carcajada – Pero si quieres un consejo... no la hagas enfadar, si tuviera un bokken en sus manos te haría papilla. – Los ojos de Kenshin se tornaron dorados completamente mientras miraba de reojo a la joven.

- ¿Es buena?

- Sí, muy buena. Es una de los dos maestros del Dojo Kamiya. – Su amigo le miraba divertido mientras le ponía una taza de café a gusto de éste, sólo y sin azúcar.

Él estaba convencido de que lo que necesitaba el pelirrojo era una buena novia y una idea descabellada le pasó por la cabeza.

- Oye Kenshin... ¿por qué no la propones un combate?

- ¿Oro? – Sus ojos mostraban ahora confusión.

En la mesa más cerca de ese par, se encontraba un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro con dos grandes entradas en la parte alta de la sien. Se había quedado shokeado al escuchar el nombre del Dojo, pero en seguida recobró la compostura. Fijando su vista en la chica mentada, como una ave carroñera que observa previamente los actos de su presa mientras le llega la hora de la muerte para después comérsela, volvió a escuchar la conversación de los otros.

- ...no puedo hacer eso Sano, tú quieres que me acerque y le diga: Hola, mira ya se que te caigo mal pero... ¿quieres combatir conmigo? Es para matar el tiempo de mis aburridas mini-vacaciones – Pronunció cada una de las palabras con ironía y bastante sarcástico.

- Sí¡es perfecto!

- Confirmado, estás loco. – De repente se quedó pensativo - Dime una cosa, ese nombre me suena de aquella escuela que se quemó...

- Sí, cuando tú y yo estábamos en el primer año de universidad. Jou-Chan es la propietaria y lo ha vuelto a poner en marcha junto con su primo, ella da muy pocas clases ya que trabaja en otro sitio.

El hombre que oía atentamente todo, se levantó disimuladamente dejando el dinero de su consumición y tras echar un último vistazo a la pelinegra se marcho con una sonrisa macabra en sus finos labios.

A una distancia considerable de la barra, la joven Kamiya se tomaba en café mientras leía simultáneamente el periódico y revisaba que todos los papeles necesarios para el trabajo estuvieran en su portafolios.

- Bien, bien... lo tengo todo, al menos algo bueno tengo hoy – Murmuró suspirando.

- ¡Hola Kaoru! – Se le acercó una camarera con el pelo castaño.

- ¡Ey Tae! Buenos días – Le sonríe mientras intenta volver a guardar todo y cerrar el periódico.

- Siempre dije que tenías que ser malabarista... puedes hacer mil cosas y sigues controlando todo... – Su interlocutora la sonrió. – Por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor...

- Mientras no sea hacer de niñera a Sanosuke... – Ambas empezaron a reír mientras miraban al mentado.

- ¡Uy.. no! Eso es imposible para nosotras.. en mi casa pasamos ese cometido a Megumi – Le guiña un ojo. – El favor es que te vengas conmigo esta tarde a probarme el vestido de novia, estoy muy nerviosa últimamente con todo esto y tú siempre me tranquilizas.

- ¡Pues claro que voy, mujer! Estoy segura que la modista ya lo terminó y estarás guapísima el día de tu boda con Katsu... – De repente su mirada se posó en el reloj de la pared- ¡Mou¡Voy a llegar tarde¿A qué hora nos vemos?

- A las cinco y media aquí

- ¡Vale! A las cinco y media. Ciao Tae. – Se levanta rápidamente y va a la barra.- ¡Tori-Atama! Me marcho ya ¿Dónde te dejo el periódico?

- Ja ne, ja ne Jou-chan... Tomate la vida con un respiro

- ¡Mou! Lo dices por experiencia¿no?... ¡Agh! No me entretengas, no tengo tiempo para soltar mis buenas ironías. Te dejo aquí esto, luego lo pones donde quieras...Hasta luego Sano y Señor no dejo que firmen los "fantasmas" – Sonrió con desdén a Kenshin.

- Hasta esta tarde... bella fantasma – Respondió el joven con altanería y divertido.

Al darse la vuelta para marcharse de la barra... las casualidades de la vida hicieron que el maletín de la joven diera en una cabeza con una mata de pelos rojos...o puede que no fuera una casualidad; ya que la gran sonrisa de satisfacción de cierta ojiazul tras escuchar el sonido de dolor del otro, despejaba algunas incógnitas sobre la situación y más cuando se marchó sin ni siquiera pedir perdón.

**Notas de la Autora: **Quiero volver a dar las gracias a Gabyhyatt y Ane Himura por dejar de nuevo su review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola minna:

Espero no haber tardado mucho en la actualización, si ha sido así, les pido disculpas pero como dije en el otro fic estoy bastante ocupada y tengo poquito tiempo para poner en frente del pc y escribir.

Como sabeís Rurouni Kenshin no es mio sino de Watsuki Sensei, si fuera mío sinceramente habría matado a los de Sony por su "grandioso" final para esta serie ainsss --U Y sin más que contar les dejo con el capítulo

Capítulo 3º

**Mensaje De Dos Caras**

Una agitada joven, se encontraba en la puerta de un hotel de tres estrellas e intentaba tranquilizar su respiración normal. Había tenido que correr para coger el metro a tiempo; más tarde, en el vagón, se vio obligada a defender su especio vital ante una avalancha de personas para no ser asfixiada. Al salir de la estación retomó su carrera para llegar al trabajo.

Cuando consiguió controlar su ritmo respiratorio, entró al lugar mostrando una gran sonrisa. Tras pasar por la recepción y la sala del restaurante, llegó hasta la cocina. Una vez más, veía maravillada ese movimiento de personas y alimentos que danzaban al compás y precisión minuciosa para formar así los mejores manjares para los clientes. Y como no, su mejor amiga dirigía toda la operación con extrema precisión.

- Kuro, hoy no les pongas tostadas a los clientes de la 104. Han pedido magdalenas casaras con chocolate, Okon las está haciendo en el horno exterior. Ve a ver si ya ha terminado.

- Buenos días – Saludó Kaoru a ambos.- Como siempre Misao, eres toda una profesional de este arte...

- Por algo soy la jefa – Dijo con superioridad.

- Y también en el arte de creerse las cosas – Comentó jocoso el hombre.

- Uy sí. En eso, es la mejor amigo.

- Ya vale a los dos. – Intentó fulminarles con la mirada por unos segundos, pero al percibir que era imposible, resopló resignada y acabaron los tres riendo. – Vale, vale... Capté el mensaje, ahora a por las magdalenas Kuro. – Éste se retira tarareando una canción – Y ahora tú... a parte de buenos días, que no te lo había dicho... Uhmm ¿qué sucede? Normalmente nunca llegas tarde.

- ¡Agh! Lo sabía ¡Mou! – Cogió una taza de café y se echó el espeso líquido negro – Sólo he tardado cinco minutos...

- Mucho para ti...

- Me entretuve en el Akebeco hablando con Tae y Sano – "Y con ese baka pelirrojo" pensó la chica – Te recuerdo que no tengo coche, por lo que tuve que hacer el maratón para llegar aquí.

- ¡Cierto! Ayer fue tu primer día en las clases para "peligros al volante"... se me olvidó por completo

- Normal. Con ese hombre de ojos azules claros mirándote cuando salíamos ayer... te olvidaste hasta de respirar – Soltó entre carcajadas.

- Es que era, simplemente, un Adonis de hielo... Tan alto, tan guapo, tan... tan... tan... único... ¡Tengo que conseguir su nombre! – Sus verdes luceros brillaron más que nunca, mientras pegaba un pequeño salto y su trenza acompañaba el gracioso movimiento.

- No me cabe duda... Creo que te equivocaste de profesión, tenías que haber sido espía.

- No me des ideas Kao-chan... a ver si me da por tener otro trabajo y ponerte al mando de la cocina... – De repente, todos los presentes en ésta se pusieron blancos pensando en las reclamaciones por envenenamiento que podría tener el local.- No mejor no, eres demasiado peculiar para hacer comidas.

- Gracias por el comentario ejem... ¡Ah! Por cierto, sobre tu hombre-iceberg... sé cosas sobre él que te interesaría saber...

- ¡CÓMO! Te estás burlando¿cierto?... ¿cierto!

- No. Pero sólo te lo diré si me vas a buscar esta tarde tras la clase de educación vial. Salgo a las nueve. ¡Guapa!. – Le sacó la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salió corriendo del lugar para dirigirse a su despacho.

Lejos de allí, en los suburbios de Tokio, un ejecutivo de alto poder adquisitivo, se encontraba tumbado en una camilla mientras una exquisita mujer le daba su masaje diario.

Pero su relajado cuerpo no era reflejo de su estado mental. Su ferviente seguidor, Hoji, le había comunicado que, a pesar de haber podido escapar de la redada, el "cargamento" fue encontrado por la policía y habían conseguido liberar a los niños, los cuales iba a vender para el mercado negro de órganos.

- Shishio-sama – Le susurró seductoramente la mujer al oído – ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de sake mientras preparo el ungüento para tus heridas?

- Por supuesto, mi querida Yumi – La mujer se retiró menando sus caderas sensualmente.

- Espero que esta noche las mueva tan bien... – Siseó morbosamente.

Alejando de su mente esos pensamientos, se concentró en lo que realmente le interesaba ahora. Tenía que encontrar dos nuevos lugares para realizar sus "trámites comerciales". En primer lugar, debía buscar un sitio para poder encerrar a esos chiquillos sin levantar sospechas al llevarlos hasta allí, y otro emplazamiento para la subasta de éstos.

Sus dos anteriores locales estaban perfectamente adecuados para realizar dichas tareas, pero como no, Hiko, el "gran jefe" de la policía, les había ubicado y en la redada de hace unos días mandó a Hoji que quemaran todo para destruir las pruebas que lo incriminaran directamente.

De esa forma, sin huellas y sin documentos, incriminó a uno de sus jefecillos, que ni le conocía y cargó con todas las culpas. Además, el hombre estaba bajo amenaza de muerte si decía algo que pudiera dar pistas para encontrar al verdadero culpable.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

- Shishio-sama, soy yo, Hoji.

- Pasa.

En el umbral de la puerta, el hombre de mediana edad que acababa de llamar, hizo una reverencia antes de entrar en la sala y cerrar la puerta.

- Señor Shishio, tengo buenas noticias.

- ¿Y puedo saber cuales son? Porque no me encuentro muy "agradable" para hablar de pequeñas ganancias que haya hecho hoy en la recolecta de la venta de droga de esta noche.

- Oh no, mi señor – Hoji – Aunque ayer se sacó bastante dinero, esa no es la buena que le traigo...

No pudo terminar su frase puesto que se vio interrumpido por el sonido que hacía el picaporte al ser presionado. Una mujer de pelo castaño, recogido en un moño y adornado por perlas azuladas, entraba en la habitación portando una botella de sake y un placebo.

- ¿Interrumpo?

- Tú nunca molestas querida – Sonrió arrogante Shishio. La mujer se acercó a él y le dejó en una mesita cercana a la camilla la bebida alcohólica.

- Yumi, nuestro aliado iba a contarme algo que, supuestamente, me va a mejorar el día.

- Así es. En una semana, podremos empezar de nuevo.

- Te recuerdo, que NO. TENEMOS. ¡ALMACENES! – Levantó la voz a su subordinado, el cuál se postró a sus pies.

- Mi señor, os dije que no volvería hasta encontrar una solución a todo esto. Y creo haber dado con ella.

- Más te vale... ¡Di!

- Puesto que necesitamos "material", qué mejor que cogerlo donde sabemos, de fijo, que se encuentran en cantidad los niños. Podríamos atraparlos en una escuela, en un centro de ocio o... en un Dojo. – Sus ojos relucieron maliciosamente.

- ¿En un Dojo?

- Sí. Pero no uno cualquiera, sino un Dojo conocido por usted a la perfección. El Dojo Kamiya. – Shishio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Imposibl...

- El nuevo Dojo Kamiya, la "heredera" del antiguo maestro lo ha vuelto a poner en marcha.

- Vaya, vaya... – Se masajeó la barbilla con su mano derecha.- Pensaba que toda esa estirpe terminó en un "accidentado" incendio. – Cerró los ojos y se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio.- Supongo que tu plan, además, es utilizar el lugar como un "quirófano".

- Sí – Respondió solemnemente.

- ¿Y NO HAS PENSADO QUE ESOS NIÑOS, A DIFERENCIA DE LOS QUE ESTÁN EN LAS CALLES, SÍ TIENEN PADRES?

- También he meditado sobre ello. Si usted aprueba lo anterior, os diré lo que se me ha ocurrido.

- Que reservado... Bien. En verdad, me agrada la idea. Recuperaré el dinero que daba por perdido y acabaré con la asquerosa descendencia de Kojiro Kamiya, aquél estúpido hombre que me enfundó todas estas heridas. – Miro a la mujer – Yumi, déjanos a solas, Hoji y yo tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

- Por supuesto, Shishio-sama.

El día había pasado sin mayor complicación para la joven ojiazul, aparte de algún que otro acoso de Misao para que le dijera algo de "su hombre". Después del trabajo fue con Tae a por su traje de novia, cuando se lo probó se veía realmente hermosa y en su interior sintió algo de envidia. Nunca había tenido pareja y no lo había dado importancia hasta ahora, en su interior se sentía cada día más sola aunque estuviera rodeada de gente. Es cierto, que algún chico en el instituto y en la universidad la pidieron una cita pero ella siempre se negaba y claro, el resultado era éste, estar rodeada de mucha gente a la que quería y apreciaba pero que no llenaban su más profunda soledad.

- Que mundo más irónico... – Murmuró al aire.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le guiaron en frente de la Jefatura de Tráfico. Casí era la hora para que diera comienzo la clase, así que iba a cruzar por el paso de peatones para llegar hasta el edificio cuando un coche estuvo a punto de arrollarla de no ser por sus buenos reflejos y saltar hasta la acera.

- Pero ¡qué? - Levantó la mirada del suelo para ver la matrícula del coche, mas se llevo una sorpresa, el vehículo había desaparecido por arte de magia.- Bueno será mejor entrar.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – La joven se giró para ver quien le había hablado – Hola Kaoru – Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa y un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

- Hola Tokio. Te noto muy contenta ¿no?

- Y que lo digas... hoy es un día muy especial... entremos.

- Sí.

El coche alocado se había metido en el parking de la Jefatura. Su conductor salió rápidamente del vehículo sin prestar atención en quitar las llaves y cerrar la puerta. Como un loco, entró en el edificio y corrió por los pasillos, dejando a los policías presentes algo alucinados.

Al notar algo de alboroto, Kenshin se reincorporó de su asiento y miró hacia el corredor. Y tras ver la imagen de ese hombre pasando cerca de él, su cerebro procesó las facciones y lo reconoció.

- ¿Saito?

El pelirrojo se levantó y siguió al otro pensando que algo malo había sucedido. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que éste no fue al despacho de Hiko, a comunicarle una desagradable noticia, sino que...

- ¿Oro¿El lavabo de caballeros¿Oro? - Entró sin entender nada al aseo.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Maldita sea! – Hajime se había encerrado en uno de los departamentos.

- ¿Saito estás bien?

- ¡Qué si estoy bien? Me pregunta que si estoy bien... pues claro que no...

El alto pelinegro no puedo terminar la frase, un gran estruendo opacó su voz desgarrada.

Las pocas personas que se aventuraron a seguir disimuladamente a los dos agentes, vieron salir a Himura con gran velocidad de los aseos, para recostarse en una de las paredes del pasillo y comenzar a reírse a carcajada limpia.

En el aula, los alumnos conversaban en corrillos esperando los dos agentes.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué? – Kaoru mira a Tokio sorprendida.

- Uhmm nada... sólo le serví su maravilloso sake que me exigió ayer ¿te acuerdas? – Asintió la otra – Pues eso, pero además le añadí un poco de laxante... bueno.. un poco... casi media botella. Se pasó toda la noche en el baño y si mis cálculos no me fallan hoy estará en la misma postura. Creo que mi marido se hará todo un experto en la colocación de todos los utensilios para los aseos.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a reír sin poder parar de la situación de uno de los agentes más temidos en la comisaría. El "lobo de Mibú" se encontraría fuera de combate durante todo el día.

**Notas de la Autora:** Tengo que daros las gracias a todos por leer el fic, tanto los que dejaís Review como los que no. Sinceramente no me esperaba que alguien leyera la historia, no me considero buena escribiendo y por eso me ha sorprendido bastante. Así que, de nuevo gracias por todo y acepto todo tipo de críticas, las buenas aníman y las malas también, así me perfecciono. Con permiso paso a contestar los reviews:

**Ane Himura**¡Hola guapísima! Pues sí, he puesto a un Sano trabajador... ¿De dónde me saldría tal locura? jajaja no sé, pero me hacía gracia verle en otra situación diferente a la de Gorrón profesional y Vividor jajaja, pero tranquila no todo es oro lo que reluce y Sano no es tan apegado a trabajar como parece... No adelanto más que sino me estropeo el fic jaja. Y me alegro que te gustara la escena de Kaoru peinandose, creo que es la parte que más a gustado al personal jajaja. Un besazo, nos vemossss. Gracias por el Review

**Ryosaku**¡Hola! Gracias a tí también por dejar el Review. Me alegra saber que te gustó la parte del capót, creo que ha sido la más afamada por el personal. Sobre si se llevarán mejor,lo más seguro que sí, me gusta mucho la pareja K&K por lo que no creo que les separe... a menos que se confirme del todo mi locura y les separe... ¿Seré tan malvada? quien sabe jejeje Fuera de bromas, darte las gracias también por decir que escribo bien, eso me ha sorprendido mucho jejeje. Se agradece, aunque creo que me falta mucho para hacer una buena escritura, de todas formas: Gracias. Hasta prontoo.

**Gabyhyatt**¡Hola¡Premio para la señorita! Acertaste de pleno, era Hoji el hombre del restaurante. (Nara se pone a buscar en su baúl de premios y le entrega un peluche de Kenshin) No es gran cosa, pero quien tiene una buena intuición se merece un premio jejeje. Respecto al golpe¡oh! sí, el agente Himura se vengará de ese acto de Kaoru. ¿Pero cómo? Se verá pronto ;) Muchas gracias por tu Review y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Kaerii Himura**¡Hola guapísima! Qué alegría una nueva lectora, me alegro mucho que la historia te esté agradando. Y si todo va bien y os sigue gustando a los que lo leís, seguiré con la historia tranquila. Por cierto, no hay nada que perdonar, estás en tu derecho de reivindicar que Ane te deje al menos una historia para que la puedas leer antes que ella jejeje. Un besazo y gracias por tu Review.

**Kaoru Oro Himura**¡Hola loquilllaaaaaaaaa! Qué bueno que leas también esta historia jajaja al final no has podido resistirte jojojo te tengo bajo control jajajaja. En serio, gracias por tu Review e intentaré seguir con la historia de Daggryet, tengo ya el tercer capítulo hecho y mitad del cuarto pero antes de subirlo quiero revisarlo. Muchos besotes, recuperaté pronto o sino te mando a "kiko" para que te del susto al verlo lo hagas jojojo. Besotessssss corazón, ciao


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4º

**Reconociendo a una persona**

Kenshin ingresó en el aula y todos los alumnos se apresuraron a sentarse y poner atención para la nueva clase. Claro que siempre había excepciones y esta vez no iba a ser menos, al final de la clase había dos mujeres que seguían riendo sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Sabía que hoy tendría que dar la clase solo y que aquellas mujeres intentarían alguna pequeña venganza por lo del día anterior. Ya que si de algo podía estar seguro era que ambas tenían un carácter muy fuerte. Pero mentalmente se golpeó y se dijo que él era el profesor y ellas las desesperadas por volver a conducir, así que... ¿por qué iba a temerles? La imagen de Saito corriendo a los lavabos vino a su mente y sus ojos se posaron inexplicablemente en Tokio mientras un escalofrío le subía por la espalda.

La puerta del salón se abrió tan fuertemente que los pensamientos del pelirrojo pasaron a un segundo plano mientras miraba hacia ésta. En el umbral se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad. Era alto y de complexión musculosa, tenía el cabello muy largo de un color negro azabache recogido en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran también oscuros, como una noche sin estrellas, aunque en esos momentos brillaban más que las luces, y acompañaban a la perfección a su sonrisa cínica y arrogante.

- Señor Himura – Los alumnos se quedaron más fascinados al oír su voz. Ésta era grave, fuerte y varonil. – Hoy seré su compañero en las clase.

- ¿Oro? – Kenshin estaba más que desconcertado ¿Qué hacía Hiko allí? ¿Y le había llamado Himura? Pero si ese hombre siempre le llamaba Baka Deshi (_Estúpido pupilo_)

- Mi nombre es Hiko, Seijuro – Dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes – Y puesto que hoy su profesor, el señor Saito, se encuentra indispuesto, seré yo quien le sustituya. – Se sentó en la única silla para los profesores y miró a Kenshin – Venga señor Himura comience pasando lista.

- Sí... claro... Señorita Akito...Señor Gaken...- Así uno por uno fue pasando lista hasta llegar a la penúltima – Señorita Kamiya...

La joven se levantó para firmar la hoja, con mucho disimulo se fijó más en el recién llegado. Desde que había entrado tanto Tokio como ella habían dejado de hablar. Ese hombre la resultaba muy familiar y no podía recordar de qué. Pero por la forma en que éste la miraba se daba cuenta que también estaba pensando lo mismo. Cuando terminó de rubricar su firma se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a sentarse.

- Y por último la Señora Saito – La mujer castaña se levantó con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa a los profesores escribió su firma.

- La próxima vez, espero que su marido se de cuenta de que las "bebidas" hay que tomarlas cuando están tratadas, mimadas y en perfectas condiciones... – Sonrió más Hiko

- ¡Oh! ¿Usted también lo piensa? – Se encogió de hombros la castaña – Yo se lo he dicho muchas veces... pero supongo que ahora lo tendrá más en cuenta ya que veo que ha recapacitado y se lo ha comentado a usted – Sus ojos brillaron malévolamente y se marchó a su asiento.

- Saito la va a estrangular – Murmuró el pelinegro mientras contenía la risa y el pelirrojo por su parte intentaba hacer lo mismo.

- Bien.. hum... En la clase de hoy daremos el repaso a las señales de trafico... – Continuó el más joven y todos los asistentes se dedicaron a prestarle atención.

Lejos de allí otro joven maestro acababa de dar clase a sus pequeños alumnos.

- Bien, hemos terminado. Y recordar que la próxima semana me tenéis que confirmar si vuestros padres os dan permiso para ir el tercer fin de semana del mes a la excursión.

- Sensei Myojin, ¿Vendrá la sensei Kamiya este año? – Dijo un niño de pelo castaño y ojos verdes – Hace mucho que no la vemos y la echamos de menos... – Se sonrojó un poco mientras todos los demás asentían con la cabeza. En ese momento una sombra se apareció en el shoji (_puerta japonesa_) y se quedó escuchando la conversación, sólo siendo detectada por el maestro.

- Ella me ha confirmado que estará con nosotros esos días si... – Iba a terminar la frase cuando una niña rubia se incorporó y gritó:

- ¡Genial!

- ¡Es estupendo! – Secundó el anterior chiquillo también levantándose.

- Tranquilos... tranquilos... Sakura, Nobuto no os alborotéis. Hay una condición que la sensei ha impuesto para estar presente.

- ¿Cuál es maestro? – Comentó otro niño que parecía el más tranquilo de todos.

- Todos tendréis que comprometeros a estudiar y a practicar todos los días kendo sin descuidarse de vuestros estudios principales. Porque quiere hacer un torneo entre vosotros y el último que quede se enfrentará a ella. Y bien, ¿Estáis dispuestos?

- ¡Sí, nos comprometemos! – Gritaron los chicos a coro

- Muy bien, pues hasta la próxima semana – Tras la reverencia de rigor en el kendo los pupilos se marcharon a las duchas mientras el sensei Myojin se dedicaba a colocar los bokken.

- Hay que reconocer que cada día se te da mejor ser maestro – Dijo una voz muy dulce y femenina. El joven sonrió y con lentitud se volteó.

Ante él se encontraba una joven delgada con el pelo castaño que la llegaba a los hombros. La pequeña corriente de aire, que se creaba en la sala, jugueteaba con su cabello a ver quien acariciaba el cuello por más tiempo. Sus ojos grandes dejaban ver el iris marrón claro que estaban clavados en la cara del chico.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – Ensanchó su sonrisa arrogantemente mientras con lentitud se acercó hasta la chica – Es el espíritu japonés... levantarse cada día para hacer mejor el trabajo que tienes – La envolvió en sus brazos y reclinándola sobre su costado la beso con lentitud y paciencia. Primero saboreando su labio inferior y luego con picardía mordiéndola suavemente el superior para acabar introduciendo la lengua en la boca de ésta y recogiendo el dulzón sabor que para él era como la miel para las abejas.

- No volveré a dudar nuca, Yahico – Dijo con voz ronca la chica sonrojada cuando los labios de ambos se despegaron y veía en los ojos de él la satisfacción y arrogancia. – Pero... aún puedes mejorar anata (_En japonés querido_)

- Entonces koishi (_En japonés: querida_), seguiré practicando – La abrazó un poco más- Te he echado de menos Tsubame. Desde luego entre la boda de tu hermana Tae, el cabeza de gallo pidiéndote que la suplantes cuando tiene que salir del Akebeco y los estudios.. humm... casi no tenemos ni tiempo para estar juntos.

- Bueno, bueno, tranquilo. Sólo unas semanas más y todo volverá a su cauce. Por cierto... ¿qué es eso de una excursión? ¿Por fin a decidido tu prima Kaoru tomarse dos días de relax?

- Más que unos días de relax, es una terapia para mi prima. – Tsubame le miró extrañada al escuchar esa frase. – Sí cielo, has oído bien. Será su terapia para volver a estar tranquila ya que... – Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque volvieron todos los alumnos ya listos para marcharse.

- ¡Hasta la próxima semana sensei! ¡Sayonara señorita! – Respondieron a la vez.

- ¿Están ya todos vuestros parientes o familiares esperándoos a fuera? – Preguntó Yahico.

- Sí sensei – Volvió a hablar el sereno chico de antes.

- Muy bien Shintaro, esa es la actitud de un buen ayudante de maestro. Entonces salid en fila india y reuniros con ellos como siempre.

- Si sensei, ¡Hasta pronto! – Y tras decir aquello todos los pequeños se marcharon.

- Desde luego te respetan mucho, no como tú hacías con tu prima –Sonrió Tsubame.

- ¡Bah! No puedes compararnos... yo soy excepcional en el kendo, son mejor profesor y por descontado... soy mucho más guapo que esa busu(_En japonés: fea_).

- ¡Vaya! ¿y por eso tienes esa sonrisa en la boca cuando hablas de ella? Reconócelo, a mí no me puedes engañar que la consideras como tu hermana y que en verdad, te parece muy guapa.

- Humm... ¡Vale! Lo admito... pero ni te atrevas a decírselo... Además, me encanta verla enfurecida – Le sonrió con picardía y al poco tiempo ambos estaban riéndose.

En otro lugar de la ciudad había una joven que no se reía para nada. Misao buscaba desesperadamente en el mercado unas fresas. Los clientes de la habitación 208 era unos recién casados y para celebrar su segunda noche juntos querían tomar fresas con nata. ¿Pero dónde iba a encontrar fresas a esas horas de la tarde? ¿Por qué no se les pudo ocurrir esta mañana lo que querían cenar?

- ¡Maldita sea! – Explotó la chica tras recorrer la octava frutería – Es imposible realizar este encargo. Será la primera vez que no pueda cumplir con el encargado de unos clientes.

Las demás personas más cercanas a ella se la quedaron mirando tras su exclamación pero prefirieron seguir su camino porque la chica mostraba todo los síntomas de descargar su frustración con el primer individuo que la molestara.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Seguía su peculiar monólogo. – Si me tengo que recorrer todas las tiendas en busca del manjar antes de que cierren, lo haré. Misao Makimachi, jamás abandona.

- Una afirmación muy rotunda señorita. Espero que también la aplique en "otros campos" de su vida – Dijo una voz masculina, en un tono pícaro y burlesco, cerca de ella.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! – Con toda la furia que increíblemente su menudo cuerpo podía contener, se giró para encarársele - ¡Mira, membrillo! Yo afirmo lo que quiero y cuando quiero y por descontado a ¡usted no le interesa en lo más mínimo, ni tiene derecho a interferir con sus comentarios! ¡Así que piérdete, colega! – Le dijo al pecho del hombre, pues era tan bajita, que sólo llevaba a quedar sus ojos a esa altura. Para enfatizar más su determinación levantó su mirada para encontrarse con dos profundos ojos azules como el hielo y unos rasgos faciales demasiados conocidos en sus sueños.

- ¡Vaya! Hay que reconocer que tienes mucho genio – Volvió a dirigirse burlonamente el apuesto joven moreno que tenía ante sí.

Misao se encontraba paralizada y horrorizada. Era él. Su Adonis del hielo estaba delante de ella y la magia de su sueño había acabado. No sólo le había mandado al diablo sino que el tipo era pedante y arrogante, nada que ver con la imagen de caballero que se había imaginado que era. Desde luego esta tarde no era la mejor de su vida. Resoplando lentamente contó hasta diez en su mente y se dio la vuelta. Sólo quería encontrar esas malditas fresas y olvidarse para siempre de ese hombre.

- Pensaba que era la mejor en todo... pero veo que ni siquiera saber mantener una conversación. Es en verdad una mujer de esas que en realidad pierden la fuerza por la boca. – Al oír aquél insulto cerro el puño, giró sobre sí muy rápidamente e intentó golpearle. El hombre reaccionó muy rápidamente y la sujetó por la muñeca impidiendo así que le rompiera la nariz.

- Cuidado hermosura... Te vas a romper las uñas de esta preciosa mano que tienes – Extendió con suavidad la mano de la joven que tenía atrapada y la beso mirándola a los ojos. El sonrojo se hizo latente en las mejillas de Misao pero viendo la sonrisa de superioridad decidió atacarle de nuevo. Levantó rápidamente la pierna y le pisó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como el tacón se le clavaba en el pie.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Él tuvo que soltarla para agarrase su pie y maldecir a gusto.

- Le está bien empleado. Asqueroso machista – La gente que había alrededor cuchicheaban y se reían de la situación. Con altivez cuadró sus pequeños hombros y se marchó siendo seguida por la mirada del hombre que no pudo seguir tras ella.

Kenshin soltó lentamente el aire por la boca sin que se le notara mucho. Otro día más había sobrellevado el peso de ser tutor. No entendía como había soportado tener que repetir tres veces la descripción y el que significaba cada señal al señor Gaken porque a parte de comprobar que veía menos que un topo, el hombre era duro de comprensión. ¿Cómo le podían haber dado el carné de conducir? El mundo esta lleno de misterios para el pelirrojo.

Pero eso sí, el resto de los alumnos se lo habían pasado en grande aquella tarde, todos intentaban omitir sus sonrisas mientas esperaban el momento en el que su profesor perdiera la paciencia con aquél pobre hombre. Y no sólo los alumnos, sentado en la mesa principal, Hiko no disimulada para nada sus pequeñas risas y sus comentarios jocosos y burlescos.

- Bien... – Volvió a coger aire el joven de ojos violáceos ambarinos – Hemos terminado la sesión por hoy. Pueden retirarse.

Todos comenzaron a salir apresuradamente, pero Kaoru recogía sus cosas mecánicamente a un ritmo lento. Su mente vagaba por un tiempo pasado, a uno que siempre odia volver pero que no podía más que regresar una y otra vez.

Una adolescente corría despreocupadamente por la calle mientras jugaba con el premio de inglés que había ganado en el torneo del colegio. Estaba ansiosa de enseñárselo a sus padres. Tenía ahorrados algunos yenes con los que pensaba pedir unas pizzas y refrescos para celebrarlo con ellos. No es que fuera la comida preferida de su madre pero ese noche ella estaba decidida a no dejarla cocinar y que todos disfrutaran de la cena animadamente.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al llegarla un fuerte olor a quemado, alzó la vista y vio como una gran nube de humo se elevaba a los cielos. Su cerebro procesó con rapidez la distancia y una imagen la vino a la mente. El Dojo. El Dojo de su familia.

Soltó el trofeo, empezó a correr como nunca y en escasos segundos se plantó ante la puerta de la calle. Había muchos vecinos intentando aplacar con cubos algo del incendio pero eran esfuerzos inútiles ya que las llamas iban cada vez a más.

Un grito desgarrado salió de su boca y sin pensar nada corrió hacia el interior desesperadamente pero un brazo la agarró de la cintura y la levantó en el aire.

- ¡Déjeme! ¡Mis padres! ¡Suélteme, tengo que salvar a mis padres!

- ¡Estate quieta! – Una voz profunda de hombre llegó hasta sus oídos haciéndola parar en su delirio – Acaban de llegar los bomberos, si entras sólo causarás más problemas.

La chica se dio cuenta en ese momento que, como bien decía ese hombre, el cuerpo de bomberos estaba entrando en la casa y el capitán de éstos se acerca a ellos.

- ¿Sabes si hay alguien? – Le preguntó al hombre que la sostenía

- ¡Claro que hay alguien! ¡Mis padres! – Gritó desesperada.

- Bien...Quédese aquí, les sacáramos enseguida – Intercambió una mirada con su captor y se marchó a dar instrucciones a sus subordinados.

- Ya le has oído, ahora sólo podemos quedarnos aquí y dejar que hagan su trabajo. – Por fin ella volvió la cabeza y se encontró con las facciones de un hombre, de pelo negro y ojos muy oscuros, que vestía el uniforme de policía. – Sin dejarla ni un segundo en el suelo, la llevó hasta la ambulancia y pidió a uno de los paramédicos que le suministraran algún calmante. – Ahora quédate al lado de estos señores hasta que pueda volver contigo. ¿Entendido? – Más que una pregunta ella entendió que era una orden y asintió mientras rezaba por volver a ver a sus padres.

- Buena chica – Y el hombre desapareció de su vista para poner orden entre la multitud que se había congregado.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas para Kaoru, dos de los bomberos consiguieron sacar a una mujer con muchas quemaduras. Al verlo, los asistentes de la ambulancia fueron a socorrer a ésta. La pelinegra no pudo moverse, se quedó petrificada al ver la cara desfigurada de su madre y su piel prácticamente negra mientras salía humo de ella.

- Tiene la respiración muy débil, casi inexistente – Comentó uno de los bomberos el paramédico. Éstos la pusieron en una camilla.

Tras examinarla, comenzaron a darle oxígeno con una mascarilla. Luego le inyectaron suero y un una transfusión de sangre. Sin más preámbulos la metieron en la ambulancia. Cuando iban a cerrar las puertas, Kaoru reaccionó he intentó ir con ellos pero le negaron la entrada y le dijeron que fuera al Hospital General. Cuando iba a protestar otra vez una garra de acero la tomó por los hombros y la retuvo mientras veía como se perdía la unidad sanitaria móvil.

- Mi compañero y yo te llevaremos – Volvió a escuchar esa voz profunda de hombre. Sabiendo que era el policía, levantó la mirada y al ver en sus ojos una gran lástima y pena se dio cuenta que algo más estaba pasando.

- ¡Hiko! – Dijo el capitán – Volviéndose ambos hacia éste, vieron que el aire había empezado a vivar de nuevo el fuego. – Debes sacar a la gente de aquí. Esto se está complicando y al ser el edificio de madera, esto irá a peor.

- ¡No! ¡Mi padre! ¡Tienen que salvarle! ¡Tienen que encontrarle! ¡Tengo que..! – No supo que más pasó, todo para ella se volvió oscuro al sentir un gran dolor en el cuello.

Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontraba en una habitación de hospital con su primo Yahico cuidándola. Más tarde se enteraría por él y sus tíos que su padre había perecido en el incendio y su madre, aunque trataron de salvarla los médicos, murió a las pocas horas.

- ...cuchas Kaoru? ¿Kaoru, estás bien? – Tokio la movió el brazo con su mano

- ¿Eh? – Los ojos azules de la morena volvieron a aclararse, al salir de su trance.

- Te preguntaba que si estabas bien, parecía que no escuchabas nada de lo que te hablaba... Estabas como en otro sitio – Los agentes que aún seguían en clase también la miraban.

- Lo siento Tokio, estaba pensando en mis cosas y me olvidé del resto – Sonrió un poco – A veces me pasa.

- No pasa nada, yo hago muchas veces lo mismo – Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta. – Bueno señores, nosotras nos vamos. Supongo que no te veremos mañana Hiko, ya que mi marido volverá. Me ha alegrado verte de nuevo.

- Lo mismo digo, pero creo que vas a sudar tinta para volver a tener el carné. Saito ya sabe quien anda tras sus constantes visitas al baño.

- ¡Bah! Unos cuantos mimos a esas orejas de lobo y todo solucionado. – Ambos hombres rieron sin parar.

- Eres incorregible, Tokio – Dijo Kenshin. Estaba atento a la conversación pero constantemente miraba a la otra mujer. Le parecía extraña la actitud de Kaoru, que permanecía callada y unos pasos atrás de su compañera.

- Bueno señores, nos vamos. Hasta pronto Hiko, hasta mañana zanahoria.

- Sayonara – Dijo la pelinegra y ambas salieron del salón.

En el exterior se encontraba una joven que examinaba con sus ojos verdes a todos los que salían de la comisaría. Por fin encontró su objetivo y bajó del coche para acercarse a su amiga.

- ¡Vaya Kaoru! Pensé que te habían detenido ya que tardabas en salir – Dijo alegremente Misao.

- Muy graciosa, amiga. Veo que tienes mejor humor que a medio día.

- Por supuesto. – Misao miró a la mujer que había al lado de su mejor amiga.

Mira te presento a la señora Saito, Tokio. Es mi vecina de pupitre, también va a clases de recuperación. Tokio, esta es la mejor cocinera del mundo y mi amiga la señorita Makimachi, Misao.

- Encanta de conocerla – Dijo la chica de ojos verdosos.

- Lo mismo digo – Sonrió la mujer castaña.

- ¡Oye! – Se animó Kaoru - ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo al Akebeco? La verdad, es que después de la clase necesito sentirme otra vez viva.

- Me encantaría... pero luego se me haría muy tarde para coger el autobús y llegar a casa a tiempo – Dijo Tokio.

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, tengo el coche estacionado en frente y puedo dejarte en casa después. – Comentó Misao.

- Entonces todo dicho, vamos a por ese café. – Secundó Kaoru.

Cuando las tres llegaron al auto de Misao, otras cuatro figuras salían de la jefatura de policía y se les quedaron mirando. Veían con las mujeres se reían y entraban al coche.

En ese mismo instante Misao giro la cabeza y por la venta vio a la última persona que quería volver a ver en su vida.

- ¡El pedante! – Gritó con rabia y ambas mujeres la miraron. Siguiendo su trayectoria se encontraron con un hombre de pelo muy negro y ojos de hielo.

- ¡Ah, sí! Es verdad, te dije que sabía algo de él. Es policía. – La comentó Kaoru.- Esto... ¿Has dicho lo que he creído entender?

- ¡¿Qué es policía?! – Se quedó con la boca abierta

- Sí. – Dijo Tokio – Él es detective, se llama Shinomori, Ahosi. El que está a la izquierda es el jefe de policía Hiko, Seijuro y los de su derecha son también detectives, el pelirrojo se llama Himura, Kenshin y el moreno, es mi marido, se llama Saito Hajime. Mírale Kaoru, me da hasta pena y todo. Está blanco como el papel. – Se echó a reír

- ¡He agredido a un policía! – Gritó Misao.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Dijeron ambas al unísono.

- ¡Kami-sama! (_En japonés: Dios mío_) Que no me reconozca – Murmuraba la joven mientras ponía el motor en marcha y arrancaba el coche con suavidad. Lo último que le faltaba es que la detuviera cierto detective.


End file.
